


Upfront

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is concerned about Natsuki's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upfront

"I'm so glad to have met you, Sakura-san," Natsuki said, playing with my hair as we lay together.

"Yes, I'm also glad I could meet you Natsu-" I paused. Natsuki had told me that she didn't even know her real name, chances were that it wasn't even... "Natsuki," I finished. When I had first heard Natsuki's story, as a Boukenger I was reluctant to believe it, thinking she was hiding something from us. Now, as her girlfriend, I certainly accepted it, but was still disturbed. What if in Natsuki had another lover that she couldn't remember? Would she prefer them over me? Also, the loss of memory certainly had to be traumatic, it could have changed her personality. Maybe she had even been a completely different person before, perhaps someone who would have something to hide. I bit my lip. "Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Natsuki slurred, about to go to sleep.

"Are you still searching for your old life?" I asked.

"Eh?" Natsuki said, and was now wide awake. "Of course! Why?"

"No reason, never mind," I said.

"It's okay, Sakura-san.." Natsuki said. "I know why you asked."

"You do?"

"I know you so well, but you don't know me at all. You can't, all because Natsuki can't remember anything!"

"Oh, no, it's just-"

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. Natsuki will find out all about herself, and then you'll be the first I'll tell!"

I smiled at Natsuki. I was glad I brought it up then. Who knew that Natsuki worried so much about how her lack of identity would bother me? "It's okay, Natsuki," I said. I had stopped worrying about it, and I wanted her to as well. "I know you better than anyone else." That girl had always been unmasked around me, and everyone else, really. I still think there's no way such an upfront person could have a dark past.


End file.
